


蝴蝶效应

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ——你会为了什么而死，又会为了什么活着？
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：SBRB骨科，世界线变动注意，有路人mob情节暗示，我流OOC

沉重的铁门打开，夹杂着盐卤味儿的海风扑面而来。阿兹卡班的景色单调而重复，况且注视着它的人也毫无欣赏的心情。大概是摄魂怪来吃“早餐”了，雷古勒斯低着头，只有在铁链摩擦地面发出沉重的声音时才稍微抬了抬眼睛。

出乎他意料的是，这次站在门口的并非摄魂怪，而是一名穿着黑袍的巫师，胸口别着魔法部的徽章。

“雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克？”巫师展开一卷羊皮纸，将上面的某些内容对着他牢房门口挂着的牌子确认，然后向他宣布道，“你的刑期已满，你可以出狱了。”

直到雷古勒斯被带出阿兹卡班，脱下脏兮兮的囚服，乘船返回英格兰本岛时，他才意识到在自己身上发生了什么。他坐在开往伦敦的火车上，呆呆地望着窗外飞逝的景色，苹果和西洋梨树上繁密的绿叶已经落尽了，唯余枯枝在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。现在是一九八二年，自己作为一个食死徒，黑魔王——或许大家现在可以公开叫他伏地魔了——的爪牙，竟然在阿兹卡班只被关了不到一年就放了出来？雷古勒斯不愿去想这背后有着怎样的交易，更不愿去想布莱克家为此付出了怎样的代价。

格里莫广场十二号依旧像以前一样，隐藏在伦敦车水马龙的街头。过往的行人也好、两旁的住户也好，他们都对两堵墙的缝隙里凭空出现了一栋新的房子这件事浑然不觉，雷古勒斯的眼睛扫过从隔壁的房门里走出来的老太太，她的身体和空间被一道挤压成了一股细线。是换了租客吗，他记得上一次离开家时，这户里住着的是一对年轻情侣。不过这与他无关，真正的巫师从来不会施舍给麻瓜一个眼神，他人生的前十七年都是被这样教导的。

沃尔布加看着一年未见的小儿子出现在门口，她尖叫一声，冲过来紧紧抱住了他。雷古勒斯能感受到她的衰老，她黑发间夹杂的银色（在以前，她总会用染发的魔咒将它们好好地隐藏起来），她松弛的皮肤、瘦弱的身体和盛满不知是悲伤还是快乐的泪水的眼睛。丈夫的去世和小儿子的入狱对她造成了极大的打击。他看见她的画像同样在流泪。

沃尔布加没有说她都做了什么，但雷古勒斯仍旧能从细节中觉察出一丝端倪：虽然碗橱里那些印着布莱克家饰章的餐具都还在，但是由十五世纪妖精打造的高脚杯已经不见了；走廊上原本陈列着家养小精灵头颅装饰的地方如今空空荡荡，尽头处父亲的藏书室连锁都生了锈，门牌上也积着一层厚厚的灰。雷古勒斯没有提这件事，或许是他想为母亲保留最后一份骄傲，又或许是连他自己都累了，没有力气再去关心周围环境的变化。

这顿饭是他们新的家养小精灵做的，克利切自从被黑魔王带走以后就再也没有回来。雷古勒斯曾隐晦地向他询问过这件事，却换来了一个由黑魔王亲手发射的钻心咒。他跪倒在地上，痛苦地蜷缩着身体，黑魔王狭长如蛇，又赤红如血的眼睛居高临下地俯视着他：

“——布莱克先生，我想你应该将眼光放得高远一些，一个家养小精灵罢了，它不值得你这么挂心。”

虽然在此之后，贝拉还是带了一只新的家养小精灵给他，但是对于雷古勒斯来说，这世界上的任何一只家养小精灵都不能代替从小陪伴他长大的克利切。况且，这只家养小精灵是黑魔王给他的“赏赐”，这一点让他感到更不舒服。

母子二人相对无言地吃完了晚餐，可以容纳十几人的长桌上如今只剩下了他们两个，刀叉碰撞的声音在空荡荡的餐厅里响起。沃尔布加在整场晚餐的最后，才告诉他他的外祖父，博洛克斯，邀请他们母子去约克郡一起生活。

“自从黑魔王倒台以后，纯血家族的日子就越来越不好过了。魔法部里混血和泥巴种大行其道，竟然让那些人把持了话语权，”她恨恨地将一张餐巾展平又叠起来，只有从这些小动作里雷古勒斯才能找回她昔日尖刻的影子，“父亲说让我们先回去避避风头，可是只要还在不列颠，就永远得看他们的脸色行事。”

尽管如此，雷古勒斯还是能感觉到，她仍旧倾向于离开伦敦，离开这个承载着她太多悲伤回忆的地方。毕竟，她的儿子身上仍旧背负着黑魔王的烙印，魔法部的任何工作都不会录用一名食死徒。他在心底默默叹息了一声。

“我要再考虑一下。”他最后这样说道。

雷古勒斯回到房间，紧紧地拉上窗帘。他躺在一片黑暗之中，过长的前发垂下来遮住了眼睛，他便透过头发的缝隙注视着天花板上吊灯的轮廓。阿兹卡班的牢房太过阴暗，在那里久了连正常的光线都会觉得刺眼。他只在里面呆了一年，就觉得自己从身到心都被摧毁了，他不敢想象那些呆了十年八年、甚至更久的人是怎么活下来的。他们心中真的还存在着能支撑他们活下来的东西吗？

雷古勒斯闭上眼睛，外面麻瓜汽车的鸣笛声却因此听起来更加清晰了。这使他觉得十分不适，他以为自己的感官已经迟钝了，但实际上却是他会对一些无关的刺激更加敏感。雷古勒斯仍旧闭着眼睛，经过一天的奔波，他已经非常疲倦了，身体叫嚣着需要休息；可偏偏大脑不愿意放过他似的，总是重复播放着一些无意义的、甚至他根本不愿意回忆起来的记忆片段：母亲的尖叫、父亲严肃的脸、食死徒的标记、血、绿光、西里斯闪烁着恨意的双眼……西里斯、西里斯、西里斯。

他烦躁地长出一口气，从床上坐起来。他不知道为什么会在这个时候想起他的哥哥，是因为他入狱前的那件事吗？不、不能再想下去了，一想到那件事他的胃里就会像烧灼一样痛苦，他冲到厕所，拼命地呕吐，几乎要把胆汁和晚饭一起吐出来。他洗了把脸，盯着灰暗镜子里神情憔悴的自己，水珠从他乌黑的头发上滴落，沿着鼻梁的轮廓一直滚进双唇之中的凹陷里。他甚至觉得自己现在无比需要一个摄魂怪，它们会把他的爱他的恨，他所有的感情连同意识一起带走，好让自己逃离这个荒唐的现实。

他像一个游魂一样飘到家族挂毯的面前。他的目光顺着最顶上的格言开始，一路向下，沿着这些由血脉织就的金线停驻在自己的名字面前。雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克。然后他的目光移到了旁边那个空洞上，将近七年过去了，连烧灼的痕迹都褪了色，他却还觉得它鲜明得像是昨天出现的一样。

西里斯。一个单词不受控制地蹦出口，他意识到的时候马上咬紧了嘴唇，仿佛要将这个名字连同其主人的存在收回一般。

西里斯不会愿意见到他的，而他也不想再见到他了。

他没有问沃尔布加西里斯在干什么，他有足够的理由相信沃尔布加会故意忽略她的大儿子在世间存活的一切消息，她就是那样，一切不合她意的都不该存在。

雷古勒斯进行了一场为期四小时的睡眠，中间还醒来了三次。这使他第二天面对沃尔布加的时候甚至比前一天更加疲惫，但他还是轻柔而坚定地告诉了母亲他要留在这里。我总不能看着布莱克家的历史和荣光在就这样在伦敦终结，他是这样告诉她的，沃尔布加含着眼泪，像以前无数次一样夸赞了他是她的好孩子，是布莱克家的骄傲。

沃尔布加收拾好行李，和家养小精灵一起通过飞路网去了约克郡。雷古勒斯松了一口气，她原本是想把家养小精灵留下来照顾雷古勒斯的，但是雷古勒斯执意拒绝了，虽然他对自己独自一人生活的能力没有什么自信，但是看着那个家养小精灵总能让他想起黑魔王都对他做过什么。

这下，他终于可以进行自己真正要做的事了。他回到房间，从自己的抽屉最深处掏出了从前的笔记。上面密密麻麻记录着一些关于复活的黑魔法，最顶上是黑魔王曾经在一次会议上偶然提到的，“我在长生的路上走得比谁都远”。

雷古勒斯一直在暗中调查克利切的死因。他通过对一些蛛丝马迹的推理，意外发现了黑魔王正在追求永生魔法的事实，而克利切的死，很可能和他的这个魔法有关。但是由于信息的缺乏，他的调查一直没有进展。一年以前，黑魔王在施放阿瓦达索命咒时，咒语意外反弹到了他自己身上，招致了自己的死亡。雷古勒斯那时候便猜测，黑魔王不会这样简单地死掉，他肯定准备了什么能够让自己复活的秘仪，然而黑魔王死后，他的势力迅速倒台，大量食死徒被抓进阿兹卡班，他作为其中一员自然也不例外，调查就此搁置下来。

而如今，他捻动着手里有些泛黄的纸页，是时候将调查重启了。他要摧毁黑魔王的计划，让他永生的梦想成为一场泡影。

——这是他的复仇。


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆斯拿着一份预言家日报坐到自己的位置上。西里斯比他到得早一点，这会儿正无所事事，看见他进来，才抬起眼睛揶揄地笑道：“叉子，蜜月过得怎么样啊？我明年这时候能不能顺利看到我的教子出生？”

“去你的，”詹姆斯笑着瞟了他一眼，展开手里的报纸读了起来。虽然差不多快要到上班时间了，但是对于傲罗来说坐在办公室里基本没有什么事情要处理，“我带莉莉去罗马尼亚看了火龙，梅林啊，她胆子可真够大的，竟然跟饲养员说她想骑上去。”

詹姆斯摇了摇头，但是从眉梢眼角都能看出新婚燕尔的甜蜜。他将报纸又翻过一页，以谈论天气的口吻随意地挑拣着重点念给西里斯：“魔法执行部又曝出丑闻——他们有干过一件正经事吗——国际魔法交流合作司的司长巴蒂·克劳奇因涉嫌受贿停职接受调查。”

“不会吧，我记得他不是挺强硬的一个人吗，当年还在法律执行司的时候连自己的食死徒儿子都亲手送进阿兹卡班了。”西里斯随意地说道，靠在椅子上挥了挥魔杖，“红茶飞来。”

一杯加了牛奶和方糖的红茶稳稳地落到他桌上。那边詹姆斯继续读了下去：“可不就是因为这个。后来他儿子不是死在阿兹卡班了吗，但有人发现他根本没死，被克劳奇藏在了家里，接着调查才发现他私下里为了仕途收受了许多贿赂，把一些食死徒的无期徒刑篡改成短期的、只需要蹲几年甚至几个月号子的罪名——然后这些人有不少已经被放出来了。”

他的目光扫视着一行行的文字，然后笑容突然消失了：“大脚板，里面有你弟弟。雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

西里斯的声音一瞬间冷了下去，甚至他周围的空气都低了几度：“我没有弟弟。”

詹姆斯也皱起眉头，他自知失言，不该在他面前再提起雷古勒斯的名字：“抱歉，是我的错，我不该让你再想起来的。”

一九八一年。

西里斯和詹姆斯匆匆赶往食死徒的集会地点。他们刚刚接到凤凰社的秘密联络，说食死徒抓住了几个麻瓜出身的巫师，正在集会里折磨他们示众，其中或许还有他们的同伴。两人都面色不善，尤其是詹姆斯，他原本策划了一场盛大而浪漫的求婚仪式，就差联络女主角了。

然而他们还是来晚了一步：等他们赶到现场时，伏地魔早带着几个心腹先行离去，地上只剩下那几个麻瓜出身巫师的凄惨尸体，比他们早一点赶来的成员正在和负责善后的食死徒激战，咒语宛如电光噼里啪啦在空中激烈地碰撞，打到一旁的则溅起无数飞沙走石。两人见状立即掏出魔杖投身战斗，食死徒的人数不少，一时之间凤凰社占不到什么上风，还被各自分散开来，战线越拉越长。

西里斯躲过一条迎面飞来的钻心咒，闪到方才天花板砸下来的废墟里面。他观察着那边的战况，看到那个食死徒因为自己的咒语倒下，稍稍松了一口气，浑身的肌肉却又立刻紧绷起来。有人在从背后接近他。他回过头，掏出魔杖指着对方，那是一个一身黑袍，脸上还带着银色面具的食死徒。对方看到了他的动作，也抬起手腕，拿魔杖对着他。

西里斯偏了偏头，躲过一道咒语发出的白光，突然高声喊道：“别躲了，雷古勒斯！别人认不出你，难道我还不知道你使魔杖都有什么小动作吗！”

骷髅形状的面具应声落地，在那之下出现了他弟弟的脸，和他一模一样的灰眼睛毫无波澜地注视着他。他确实不需要面具，因为他的脸上并没有什么表情需要遮掩，喜悦、悲伤抑或是愤怒都没有，他只是静静地望向西里斯，就好像望向一个他从未见过的陌生人。

“我亲爱的弟弟，食死徒的工作待遇怎么样？”西里斯掂了掂手里的魔杖，用戏谑的语气冲着雷古勒斯说道，但身体却丝毫没有放松，“伏地魔每个月给你发几金加隆？”

雷古勒斯没有理会他，用平静到甚至显得有些漫不经心的声音开口：“你来这儿干什么，找人吗？”

然而无论是他的语气还是他话语中传达的事实，都足够激怒西里斯了：“你在找谁，你们的成员，马琳·麦金农？她死了，是我杀的。”

“——闭嘴！”

西里斯用尽全身的力气向他怒吼，咒语伴随着他的咆哮从他的魔杖尖端飞向雷古勒斯的身体，雷古勒斯有些狼狈地躲闪了两下，然后才记起来用魔杖还击，他没有用不可饶恕咒，甚至没有用黑魔法，躲开普通的粉碎咒或是切割咒对西里斯来说没有什么难度，这些咒语最终只能对他们周围的环境造成一些无伤大雅的损害。与西里斯的愤怒相对，雷古勒斯的表情却依旧冷静，仿佛他们现在不是在进行殊死搏斗，而是像小时候那样在家里的花园随便打打闹闹，等到一切结束之后还会手牵手去餐厅一起吃克利切准备的午饭。

“你很生气？她是你什么人，女朋友？”

“——我让你闭嘴！”

西里斯的咒语击中了背后的一堵砖墙，墙壁轰然倒塌，雷古勒斯被绊了一下，他趁这个机会用了一个缴械咒，抢步上前把他按进散落一地的砖块里面，手里的魔杖紧紧顶着他下颌的凹陷，几乎要把那里戳穿。他狠狠地钳制住雷古勒斯，魔杖在他白皙的皮肤上留下一个深红的印记。

“你要为她报仇，杀了我吗，西里斯？”雷古勒斯被他压着，却一点儿没有慌张，甚至露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，虽然他现在的任何举动，在西里斯的眼里都无异于某种更加过分的挑衅。

西里斯紧紧地咬着牙，他尝到自己嘴里有血的味道。他的手发着抖，他不是没有杀过食死徒，特殊时期魔法部甚至允许他们使用不可饶恕咒，如果他面对的是其他的食死徒，他都不会有一点儿犹豫地结束这场战斗；可他身下躺着的偏偏是雷古勒斯，他唯一的弟弟。

他下不了手。

哪怕他杀了人，杀了他朝夕与共的战友，他还是下不了手。

他从来没有如此恨过自己的软弱。快，快动，你现在不结果他，难道要放任他去杀更多的人吗？西里斯在心中向自己怒吼，然而他全身的魔力仿佛都被抽干了似的，没有一滴能汇聚到他的魔杖上、他的唇边，化作咒语倾吐而出。

一道钻心咒伴随着贝拉特里克斯张狂的笑声击中了他，看来她结束了黑魔王那边的事情赶来支援了。他浑身剧痛，松开了雷古勒斯倒在他旁边，贝拉把雷古勒斯的魔杖抛还给他，她的鞋跟一脚踩在西里斯试图抓住魔杖的手上。

“好久不见了，西里斯。今天天气不错，看起来是个很适合家庭聚会的日子。”

她尖利地笑着，西里斯虽然痛得要死，却还是轻蔑地朝她鞋上啐了一口：“地狱的天气更好，我想你和你主人都会喜欢的。”

贝拉狠狠地朝他身上踢了一脚，她的魔杖直对着他的眼睛。一旁雷古勒斯那张平静的脸孔终于出现了一丝裂痕，他喊了一声贝拉的名字，但她根本没有理他。他们这边的骚动吸引了周围的注意，一些结束自己战斗的凤凰社成员都赶了过来，纷纷掏出魔杖对着他们两个人。贝拉这才注意到自己和雷古勒斯被包围了，她一把抓住雷古勒斯的胳膊，和他化作一道黑烟消失在空中。

“大脚板，你怎么样！”

詹姆斯冲上去扶住他，可他却一直恨恨地盯着那道黑烟消失的方向。

“叉子，明天陪我去看看马琳吧，还有弗兰克和爱丽丝。我想他们了。”一九八二年的西里斯结束了不快的回忆，他坐在魔法部的傲罗办公室里，深深地叹了口气。

詹姆斯刚想答应，却有几架淡紫色的纸飞机嗖嗖地从窗外飞进来，上面还盖着魔法部的印章。他展开纸飞机，快速地浏览了一遍上面的内容，然后不无遗憾地对他说道：“抱歉，看起来我们可能没空了，疯眼汉寄来的，他要你明天帮他去追查一桩黑魔法物品的走私案。”


	3. Chapter 3

奥赖恩给藏书室的门锁上了反开锁咒，雷古勒斯没办法拿咒语打开它；好在它作为一个门锁本身并不那么结实，又因为年代久远几乎都锈完了，雷古勒斯便用了一些麻瓜的暴力手段直接撞破了它。他掩住口鼻，踏足满是灰尘和腐败气味的房间中，揭开罩在书架上的绒布，沿着书脊寻找他需要的书籍。

托某位热衷于黑魔法的祖先的福，布莱克家的藏书室里涵盖了许多连霍格沃茨也找不到的禁书，虽然自他以后布莱克家倒也没有出过什么有名的黑巫师，但这些藏书却一直安然无恙地躲过了魔法部的数次检查留在这儿。至少这个优势对雷古勒斯的调查很有帮助。他用漂浮咒指挥着这些书落成一摞往自己的房间里飞去，然后一本一本地阅读它们，将有用的东西誊抄记录下来。

这个工作花了他不少时间，因为他能明显地感觉到自己的注意力不像在学校时那么集中了。不过最终他还是在浩如烟海的文献中提取到了一个还算有用的词汇：魂器。这个魔法邪恶而危险，就连许多详细讲述黑魔法的书都对它三缄其口，最重要的是，它要通过杀人达到分裂灵魂的目的——雷古勒斯想起黑魔王向自己借用克利切的前一天，刚在食死徒的集会上当着众人杀了一个他的反对者。

雷古勒斯思忖着，如果黑魔王真的将灵魂寄宿在某样物品上的话，那就不止是调查书本的事情了。

他把注意力转移到了调查黑魔王本人上。在他还把黑魔王视作自己的偶像的时候，曾经收集了不少关于他的资料。汤姆·里德尔，这个被世人遗忘，甚至连黑魔王自己都要遗忘了的名字，听起来一点也不像他所宣扬的、高贵的血统，斯莱特林的后裔。就雷古勒斯所知，并没有哪个纯血家族，甚至也很少有混血的巫师姓里德尔的。在他能查到的所有姓里德尔的混血巫师都和黑魔王对不上号以后，阿兹卡班的一桩案件记录吸引了他。

一九四二年，冈特家族的最后一名后裔莫芬·冈特在小汉格顿村杀死了麻瓜里德尔一家，他因此被逮捕入狱判处终身监禁，最终死在狱中。斯莱特林的后裔，麻瓜里德尔，一个可怕的猜想在雷古勒斯脑海里逐渐成形。雷古勒斯不禁觉得有些可笑，如果黑魔王真的有一半的麻瓜血统的话，那么他口口声声说的要消灭麻瓜，究竟是要消灭谁呢？更可笑的是，当初的自己竟然就这么信了他的话，愿意为他那些虚无缥缈的理念赴汤蹈火。

虽然还缺乏决定性的证据，但是雷古勒斯决定先按照目前的推理继续下去。接下来，就是“魂器”是什么和藏在哪里的问题了。雷古勒斯还是食死徒的时候，曾经帮黑魔王跑过一次腿，去翻倒巷替他送一样东西，对方是一个看起来十分狡猾的中年男人，在翻倒巷有自己的工作室，表面上是像博金-博克一样专门销售黑魔法物品，私下里也从事某些违禁黑魔法物品的解析和处理。他虽然没有加入食死徒，却也不拒绝黑魔王许诺的好处。雷古勒斯不喜欢和这种人呆在一起，很快就离开了，那个男人一直黏在他身上的视线让他很不舒服。

雷古勒斯以沃尔布加的名义邀请他来布莱克宅邸帮忙品鉴一件中世纪的黑魔法收藏品，却被对方圆滑地拒绝了，而他在翻倒巷的工作室，自黑魔王倒台后就像暂避锋芒一般挂起了关闭的牌子。无奈之下雷古勒斯只能跟踪他，他跟着对方进了一家禁止未成年巫师进入的酒吧。当他推开门时，立马明白了为什么这里禁止未成年人进入——巫师世界的苏活区也莫过于此了。墙上贴着各式各样的色情海报，粗俗下流的言语像倒豆子一般灌进他耳朵里，就连招待女巫的长袍都是半透明的，紧紧贴在身上，将她们性感丰腴的身材曲线悉数展现出来。雷古勒斯简直不知道要把眼睛往哪儿放，他尴尬地推开一个把胸脯贴在他身上的女巫，坐到吧台前面，随便点了一杯自己也不知道是什么的东西，用余光盯着那个男人的动向。

他看到那个男人如鱼得水地穿梭在人群中，同向他抛来飞吻的女巫眨了眨眼睛，然后注视着一个坐在角落的男孩，瘦瘦小小，头发稀疏，脸颊上还带着几颗雀斑（也是因此雷古勒斯怀疑那个男孩根本没有成年），他又用那种恶心的目光打量了他一会儿，然后走到男孩旁边，俯下身对他耳语了几句，揽着他进了二楼的一个小房间。他看见一枚金加隆顺着男孩破旧长袍的领口滑进去。

意识到接下来会发生什么事情的雷古勒斯一阵反胃，而这种反胃感在他喝下复方汤剂，盯着镜子里自己的脸一点点变得和男孩一模一样时达到了巅峰。他那天一直呆到男孩出来，在他失魂落魄经过自己身边的时候趁他不注意，悄悄取走了他的一根头发。

他凭借着记忆来到上次的酒吧。雷古勒斯坐在那个男孩曾经坐过的地方，谨慎地观察着周围的环境。在社会结构上巫师和麻瓜似乎没有什么太大的差别，有锦衣玉食的富人自然也有一贫如洗的穷人，有靠出卖身体赚钱的妓女自然也有为了追求性欲花钱的嫖客；对于雷古勒斯来说这些人的生活以前仅仅存在于他的认知里，那是一个和他所生活的完全不同的世界。雷古勒斯在内心叹息，他不知道自己现在所扮演的男孩都经历过怎样的苦难。或许对他来说，黑魔王所宣扬的那些东西一文不值，纯血、混血、泥巴种、麻瓜，谁统治谁又有什么关系呢，他关心的只是明天能不能赚到足够的钱活下去。

渐渐有些人注意到他，笑嘻嘻地问他多少钱一晚，雷古勒斯压下心头的不适，没有去理会他们。他希望那个男人快点出现，他身上没带着魔杖，万一和人起了争执自己只有挨打的份，从阿兹卡班出来的囚犯一年之内不被允许拥有任何魔杖。男人终于推开了门，他的目光若有若无地扫过雷古勒斯，却不急着来找他，反倒是去吧台点了两杯酒。他坐在那里，慢慢地饮尽了其中的一杯，这才端着另一杯向雷古勒斯走过来。

“甜心，”他坐到他旁边，打量了一下雷古勒斯，“我上次都忘了问，你叫什么？”

“米尔扎。”雷古勒斯随口扯了一个名字，他犹豫了一下，还是把他端给他的酒一饮而尽。这杯酒比他在霍格莫德村喝过的要烈得多，雷古勒斯觉得自己脸都在发烫。他感到男人的手指钻进了他的长袍底下，隔着衬衣抚摸着他的背脊。他用尽全身力气告诉自己不要一拳打在对方脸上。手指更加肆无忌惮地触摸着他的腰，雷古勒斯惊呼一声，差点从座位上弹起来。

“等不及了吗，那我们走。”男人低沉的声音从他的耳朵后面传来，如蛇信一般舔吻着他的耳廓，他以这个姿势揽着雷古勒斯上了楼，然后把他推倒在狭小房间的唯一一张床上。

雷古勒斯知道接下来会发生什么，他咬紧嘴唇，不知道要不要反抗，如果在这里反抗的话，他之前的努力就前功尽弃了。但是如果不反抗的话……然而等待着他的却是一条石化咒。男人掏出魔杖对着他，饱含魔力的光芒没入雷古勒斯的身体，他躺在床上动弹不得，不知道自己究竟是哪里暴露了。

男人像是猜到他心中所想般轻轻笑了一声：“小家伙，你身上那条长袍是请全伦敦最好的巫师裁缝手工定制的，会自动贴合主人的身材尺寸，我不觉得我付给你的钱能抵得上它五分之一的价格。”

他蹲下身来，在雷古勒斯的手臂上划了一下，食死徒已经淡化的印记便浮现出来。他饶有兴味地打量着雷古勒斯：“食死徒？这么年轻的食死徒可不多，让我来猜猜你姓什么，马尔福？克劳奇？还是——布莱克？我记得他们家的小儿子，十六岁就和那位大人在一起了。”

雷古勒斯的大脑飞速地运转着，他一边在寻找合适的借口，一边对自己实施大脑封闭术以防被对方窥探到什么：“是啊，我是布莱克。黑魔王曾经命令我给过你一样东西，那是我们家的宝物，反正黑魔王也死了，我想把它拿回来。”

他不知道自己半真半假的话对方能信几分，如果对方知道魂器相关的事情，就很容易察觉出其中的破绽。然而男人只是暧昧地笑了笑，将手里的魔杖以一种十分下流的方式划过雷古勒斯被禁锢的身体。

“哦，我确实记得那位大人在我这儿寄存过一样东西，是个挂坠盒。不过后来有一天，他又取走了它，还带着一个家养小精灵——”

“他们去了哪儿？”雷古勒斯追问道，一瞬间忘记了自己的立场。

“这我可就不知道了，不过我大概知道一些线索，你感兴趣的话……”男人盯着雷古勒斯的目光渐渐变得深沉，他不顾雷古勒斯厌恶的目光，用拇指轻轻摩挲着雷古勒斯的嘴唇，“如果你愿意陪我玩玩，我想我很乐意告诉你更多的东西。”


	4. Chapter 4

“都不许动！”

西里斯一脚踹开门，手里举着的魔杖对准床上的两个人。空气里残留着特有的味道，在这种地方他不用想都知道刚刚发生过什么。西里斯的目光飞速地掠过两人，除了他的目标，床上还有一个瘦弱的男孩，他在和西里斯相视的一瞬间就飞速地低下头抓过长袍，把脸埋在凌乱不堪的衣物里，西里斯清清楚楚地看见他眼里一瞬的惊恐与不可置信。

“魔法法律执行司，”西里斯亮出了自己的身份证明，“先生，麻烦你配合我们的调查。”

男人呵呵一笑，仍旧显得游刃有余的样子：“与其说是调查，不如说是逮捕更为恰当吧？选在这种时候，阿拉斯托肯定是故意的。瞧，你把我的小家伙都吓坏了。”

男人的手不轻不重地揉捏着身边男孩裸露在外的脖颈，西里斯听到那男孩发出一声低低的呜咽。他狠狠皱了皱眉，刚想说些什么，却被一声尖叫打断了。男孩突然跪伏在床上，紧抓着肮脏的床单，冷汗从他的额头上滴落下来。一种诡异的、像是滚水沸腾的声音自他的身体里侧发出，骨骼以某种神奇的方式延展重塑，最终变成另一个人的容貌和身形。这是复方汤剂失效的表现，西里斯心下一沉，他迅速变出一条绳子先把他的目标捆住，然后快步走到床前，一把拉起男孩的胳膊逼他直视自己。

“不要……咳、咕……别碰我！”男孩冷汗淋漓，痛苦地喘息着，他试图把手臂从西里斯的手里抽出来，但是西里斯的力气太大，他挣不开。

他看到属于他弟弟的五官，渐渐出现在面前的脸上。

“说说吧，你为什么会在那儿？”

西里斯靠在墙上，他习惯性地想点一支烟，但是口袋里却空空荡荡，他出门时走得急，除了魔杖什么都没有带。雷古勒斯就站在他对面，比他上一次见到时头发长了一点儿，也瘦了一点儿，眼睛下面有淡淡的乌青。他抄起双臂抱在胸前，抿着嘴唇，下巴略微抬高，显得有些高傲，但西里斯知道布莱克家的人摆出这幅表情就和本能一样，并没有什么特别的意义。雷古勒斯虽然直直对着他，眼睛却并未曾集中在他身上的任何一点，反而显得十分遥远，仿佛是在透过他注视着背后的虚空，他知道这是大脑封闭术正在实施的特征之一，然而摄魂取念并非他擅长的领域，况且如果雷古勒斯真的瞒着什么，应该也逃不过方才魔法部的审问。

“你想的是什么就是什么，我刚刚应该已经证明过我恰好只是路过，跟你们办的案件一点儿关系都没有了。”

“别开玩笑！喝了复方汤剂路过？真不知道他们是怎么同意让一个离开阿兹卡班一周不到，又马上跟傲罗逮捕名单上的人混在一起的食死徒就这么直接回家的！”西里斯紧紧捏住拳头，刚才那个男人试图在审讯里把脏水都泼给雷古勒斯，穆迪显然不吃他这一套，而且他的话在雷古勒斯那边也缺乏证据的支持。于是他们放走了雷古勒斯，虽然令他从阿兹卡班出狱的罪名是否属实还有待商榷，但那又是另一码事了。

雷古勒斯瞥了他一眼，西里斯根本猜不出他都在想些什么，恍然之间他仿佛回到了他们在雷古勒斯入狱前的那一次对峙，那时候他就已经在他的眼睛里找不到自己所熟悉的东西——不，或许更久以前，当他们在霍格沃茨的走廊上擦肩而过时就是这样了。

“别紧张，我相信你过一会儿回去就能接到监视我的任务，虽然我知道你宁愿坐在办公室里写文件都不愿意看见我。”

西里斯咬着牙：“雷古勒斯，我现在就可以把你送回阿兹卡班去。”

对于他的挑衅，雷古勒斯只是淡淡地笑了笑：“我只是在陈述事实罢了。你要是真的有逮捕令能抓我，还会站在这儿跟我说话吗？我还有事情，就先走了。”

说完，雷古勒斯背过身去，西里斯看到他的背影，声带便在思考之前自行振动了起来：“等等！”

连他自己都怔住了一瞬，他不知道他为什么会挽留他，他还有什么可跟他说的呢，早在分道扬镳的时候他们便该与对方的人生毫无干系。

雷古勒斯停下脚步，他转过头，似乎是今晚第一次认真地注视着他的哥哥：

“——西里斯·布莱克，你为什么宁愿相信你的弟弟是个邪恶的黑巫师，都不愿意相信他是个跟男人上床的婊子呢？”

雷古勒斯最后的话就像噩梦一样折磨着他。西里斯没有等来监视格里莫广场十二号的通知，却接到了继续跟踪他的任务目标的命令。狡猾的老狐狸，又让他给跑了，穆迪在办公室里骂道，他直到最后也没能从那个男人嘴里撬出来任何决定性的证据，因此只能遗憾地放了他。西里斯在刚得到消息时心里还有些庆幸，至少这意味着他不用天天看见雷古勒斯了。然而他发现接下这个任务甚至还不如让他天天蹲在格里莫广场十二号的屋顶上，反正都是看雷古勒斯，看他在自己的房子里无所事事总好过看他一边躺在别的男人身下张开双腿一边叫床强。这他妈都是什么事，西里斯一脚踢在外墙上，里面那两个人打得火热，怕是没空理会他发出来的声音。他在报告里隐去了和雷古勒斯相关的事，虽然这违反了他的职业原则，但是他实在不知道自己该怎么把这件事不带任何个人感情地用文字表达出来。

直觉告诉他，雷古勒斯肯定还隐瞒着什么，那天没有问出来的、和他的任务目标相关的事情——你到底想要干什么，在他一周之内第三次看见雷古勒斯从男人的房子里出来时，他终于忍不住了，走上前去把雷古勒斯拖到一边的小巷里。

“不干什么，你大可以以为你的弟弟在阿兹卡班的监狱里觉醒了某些奇怪的兴趣爱好，西里斯——好了，我说完了，可以放我走了吗？”雷古勒斯任由他揪着自己的领子，没有反抗的意思，却也没有退缩，他只是在等，等西里斯自己泄气般地松了手放开他，他的后脑勺砰地一声撞在墙上，头晕目眩的感觉令他不适地皱起眉。

西里斯低下头来，和他凑得极近，几乎鼻尖抵着鼻尖，然而哪怕是这样的距离，面对他的雷古勒斯依旧没有任何动摇，他不在乎人世间的任何牵绊，不在乎诽谤，毁誉……甚至是死亡。如果这些都不能令他产生反馈，他又会为什么而活着呢？这一认知，连带着某个可怕的预感令他烦躁不安：“雷古勒斯，你知道那家伙都说了些什么吗，他告诉我们，你想复活……伏地魔，我希望他只是单纯地在诬陷你。”

“他当然只是在诬陷我，”雷古勒斯快速地答道，眼睛里终于出现了一丝不耐烦的情绪，他用力推开西里斯，“好了，我向你保证，我要做的事情除了我自己不会伤害到任何人，你满意了吗？”

西里斯拉住他的手腕，“不管你想做什么，都没有必要用这种方式——”

“够了，西里斯，”雷古勒斯轻轻地说，眼睛闭上又缓缓睁开，仿佛深邃的湖水，哪怕其下再如何暗流涌动，浮到表面的不过只有微微的波澜，“够了，放开我，给我们彼此……都保留最后一点尊严吧。”

西里斯的心脏狠狠跳了一下，他仍旧无法原谅雷古勒斯曾经做过的事情，更无法原谅他就这么轻轻松松地从阿兹卡班出来了，但这并不意味着他想看到他变成现在这幅模样，西里斯只见过一次用这样的语气跟他说话的雷古勒斯，在他离家出走之前的十分钟。彼时他在花园里给他的飞天摩托做最后的调试，雷古勒斯从他身后的窗子里探出头来，半张脸隐藏在飘舞的天鹅绒窗帘后面，一只手还扶着窗框。

你一定要走吗。我一定要走。话说到这里就已经尽了，雷古勒斯转过身上楼，再没有多看他一眼。但西里斯却毫无理由地觉得雷古勒斯的视线一定追随着他，直到他骑上飞天摩托，跃入头顶一望无际的浩瀚星河，他仍旧觉得雷古勒斯会从窗子里，用一双安静而深沉的眼睛注视着他，目送他离开。无论再说什么、再做什么全部都没有意义了，因为既定的事实并不能被虚伪的言语和行动摇撼半分。

——雷古勒斯，你那时候是这样想的吗？一种无力感袭上他的神经末梢，西里斯缓缓地松开手，雷古勒斯不再望向他，他揉了揉发红的手腕，理平被他弄乱的衣领，然后头也不回地离开了。

从那天起他再未见到雷古勒斯。西里斯也不知道这算是好事还是坏事，不过这至少能够使他专心于自己的任务，追查起男人手下走私的黑魔法物品的动向来。很快他得到了魔法部签发的第二张逮捕令，他带着某种既视感再度踹开房门，这次没有在床上见到雷古勒斯的身影，他暗暗在心里松了一口气。然而穆迪看起来似乎还是太过急躁了，男人在翻倒巷能够安安稳稳做这么多年交易不是没有理由的，威森加摩仍旧未能成立他的罪名，他又一次被无罪释放。男人在离开魔法部时和西里斯在走廊擦肩而过。

“布莱克先生，多谢你给了我一段不错的回忆，”他停下来，双手插在兜里，冲西里斯吹了个口哨，“……也多谢你弟弟。”

西里斯停下脚步，他无视了旁边詹姆斯的惊呼，结结实实一拳揍在男人脸上。

他为他的暴力行为争取到了一份检讨和为期一周的停职查看。对他来说没有比这更糟的了，因为一旦闲下来，他就会不受控制地反复回忆这些日子所发生的事情。如今雷古勒斯已经真真实实地变成了他的噩梦，他没办法睡觉，只要闭上眼睛，就满脑子都是雷古勒斯的身影：四岁的时候在家里和他骑扫帚的、十岁的时候送他去九又四分之三站台的、十二岁时因为格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系同他吵架的、十四岁时在背后望着他离开的、二十岁时告诉他他杀了他的同伴的……还有前几天见到的，一丝不挂被别的男人压在身下，会像个女人一样因为阴茎的插入而满脸通红，兴奋地流泪的雷古勒斯，所有真假的记忆幻影交织在一起，彼此融合形成光怪陆离的梦境，情感复杂的重量压得他喘不过气来。布莱克家的人擅长激烈的爱，擅长激烈的恨，却从来不擅长介于二者之间的东西。

西里斯无精打采地坐在沙发上，大脑因为缺乏睡眠而发胀，头皮跟着血管一跳一跳地痛。他心不在焉地将食物塞入口中，随手拿过一张旧的预言家日报，将精神集中在那些无意义动着的图片上，期望以此转移自己的注意力。

忽然有猫头鹰穿过窗户，将洁白的信封落在他的桌子上，封口处盖着一枚鲜红的霍格沃茨印章。


	5. Chapter 5

雷古勒斯站在幽黑深邃的洞口，低声念出了照明咒。他沿着长长的洞穴一路前行，脚步声在空寂黑暗的地底回荡，手里拿着父亲的旧魔杖。这根魔杖是他收拾东西时偶然发现的、他最后的底牌，不到万不得已是绝对不会拿出来使用的——而现在恐怕就是那个最后了，雷古勒斯想道，空着的左手悄悄伸到胸口，捏紧了脖子上戴着的东西。

那是一个伪造的斯莱特林挂坠盒，里面装着他的遗书。

男人果然是欲擒故纵的高手，他提出和雷古勒斯进行身体交易，却不肯一次告诉他全部的信息，而是在床上，用最恶劣下作的手段逼迫他，直到他答应下一次，才慢吞吞地透露一部分线索。不过看起来他至少没有骗自己，黑魔王真的曾经向他请教过这里某些机关的制作方法，雷古勒斯放了血，打开岩洞深处的门，又在虚空中摸索到那艘一次只能乘坐一名成年巫师的小船，他听见水底下传来某种恐怖的回声，这大概是他们下一次的交易内容，他想，不过他已经没有耐心再等下去了。

他已是决心要死的，要用自己的命换黑魔王的命：倒不全为了曾经做过的事情赎罪，更多地或许还是出自报复心理——他没办法原谅欺骗了自己的黑魔王，更没办法原谅被黑魔王欺骗的自己。爱不能成为他寻求生存和死亡的驱动力，恨却可以。但是西里斯——他怎么就偏偏在这时候遇见了西里斯呢？他明明那么恨他，恨他所代表的、布莱克家的一切，却还是会拉着他，眼睛犹如水银镜面倒映出他的影。

他不敢再看他的眼睛，因为只要和那样的眼睛对视多一瞬，他所怀抱的、必死的决心就会动摇一分。

他不想让他死。

雷古勒斯站在湖心岛上，望着石盆里的魔药。只要喝下去这些东西大概他的人生就会结束于此，为了让自己能够顺利完成任务他甚至把某条从家里的旧书上发现的黑魔法咒语用在了自己身上，哪怕他的意识丧失呼吸停止，他的尸体也会忠实地执行主人的最后一个命令，把挂坠盒换掉再倒下。克利切当初也是因此而死的吗？雷古勒斯不知道，第一杯已经被他从石盆里捞起放到唇边，他的脑海里迅速闪过许多快乐的回忆：小的时候在橡树下面荡秋千；克利切从烤箱里端出来的、热腾腾的馅饼；第一次在魁地奇比赛上抓到金色飞贼；和父母一起去参加纳西莎的婚礼；以及，西里斯在他第一次上学的时候牵着他的手，走向九又四分之三站台，他说，我在霍格沃茨等你。

然而回忆本身代表着过去。他在阿兹卡班的时候第一次直观地感受到摄魂怪的恐怖，就是在他发现摄魂怪能把这些回忆带给人的快乐感受抽离，却不会让人忘记它们，你会因为意识到自己悉数失去曾经拥有的美好而感受加倍的痛苦。而如今他再次将这份回忆打捞出来亦是同样的道理，快乐永远是人类最有效的镇痛剂。

第一口魔药进入他的食道，雷古勒斯意识到这并非普通的毒药。黑魔王不会轻易地放过胆敢窥视他秘密的人，他的视野陡然模糊了起来，眼前开始浮现出幻觉，一开始是抽象的线条和色块，接踵而至的是令人毛骨悚然的声音，女人的尖叫和男人的咆哮固定成他父母的形象，他们两个会因为自己没有按照斯莱特林手稿上那样表现出纯血巫师的标志而大发雷霆，眼底的失望教他看得分明；而后画面一扭，切换到食死徒的集会上，年轻女巫眼睛里明亮的、闪烁着恨意的光芒因为自己的咒语而迅速熄灭，她沾满血污的金色长发和头颅一起垂到地上，仍旧在喋喋不休地诅咒他下地狱；最后是他的哥哥，西里斯，整个家唯一在这场战争中站对了阵营的人，他隔着一片倾塌的废墟冷冷地望向他，憎恨和轻蔑填充进他再熟悉不过的五官，却扭曲成一个他从未见过的陌生表情。

他没有这样看过他，哪怕是在他和家里决裂之后也没有，哪怕是他在食死徒的集会上看见他也没有，哪怕是他看见他赤身裸体地躺在别人的床上也没有。

别这么看着我，别。

雷古勒斯的指节掐进自己的脸颊，他感受到一片冰冷的湿滑，不知道那是他的汗水或是泪水。

西里斯的嘴唇一张一合，一些不带任何温情的单词连成简单的陈述句，即便雷古勒斯混乱成一片的思考也能够轻易理解它们的意思。

雷古勒斯，我恨你，我永远都不想再见到你。

只要不喝药就好了，只要不喝就好了。他用尽全身的力气抵抗着自己之前施下的魔法，然而他的身体则忠实地执行着命令，一杯又一杯的无色液体溶进他的血管里燃烧成审判的火焰，他的内脏宛如被串刺在十字架上炙烤。然而身体的苛责不及心灵上的万分之一，他甚至试图挖出自己的眼球来逃避那些一直萦绕在他眼前的幻影。

“救……我……哥哥……”

他似乎听到西里斯嘲讽地笑了一声，哥哥，你在叫谁，我没有你这样的弟弟。

雷古勒斯摇摇晃晃地走到水边，他的魔杖断了，手上全都是血，但是身体剧烈的疼痛已经让他无法清晰地分辨这血是从哪个部位流出来的。他的手里紧紧捏着斯莱特林的挂坠盒——真的那个——里面盛装着黑魔王的灵魂。他用最后的力气试图打开它，但是失败了，男人从未告诉他挂坠盒上又有哪些机关。看来单凭自己没办法毁掉它，他模模糊糊地想着，不过能让他找不到它也好。雷古勒斯把挂坠盒挂在自己脖子上，还未等那些阴尸来拖拽，就自己扑通一声栽进了水里。

仅由骨架构成的生物攀住他，紧密地叠在他身上，把他拉向深水中去。肮脏的湖水挤压着他身体内部所剩无几的空气，令他窒息，他听到无数死者生前的悲泣，原来有许多和他相似的灵魂，他们也会在死亡降临的一瞬，渴望着谁的救赎吗？

雷古勒斯把生前映入眼帘的最后一个画面，交给劈开湖水，从他头顶倾落的银光。

他无力去分辨那究竟是真实的画面，抑或仅仅是他神志不清的臆想。被死亡阴影吞噬之地怎会有光源愿意抵达？然而这束光芒是如此温暖而有力，以至于他的所有痛苦和悲伤都在消弭一切的纯白中被悉数洗礼，只有幸福和快乐围绕着他，令他感到仿若婴儿在母亲胎内般的安详。神明降至他身边揽住他坠落的身体，他短暂的人生中从未被拥抱得如此紧密，无论父母、兄长还是朋友都未曾这样拥抱过他，似乎他所有的罪孽都能够因为这个拥抱而灰飞烟灭；祂牵引着他的灵魂上升，直升到水面之上去，走进亿劫的伊甸，蒙受祂的恩典，聆听祂的福音——

雷古勒斯，祂唤了他的名字。一个轻柔如羽毛的吻落到他的唇上。

雷古勒斯再次睁开眼睛时夜幕深沉，唯有高悬于天的皎月自窗帘的缝隙透出一条弧形细线。于暗处他的瞳孔花了一些时间调节才使他能够清晰地环顾自己所处的环境：一张窄窄的床，洁白无瑕的天花板和墙壁，骨头和魔杖相交的标志性印花平铺在他的被子上。

巫师的天堂竟然也会有圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，不，说到底自己真的有资格进入天堂吗，一些无意义的思考掠过他的脑海，雷古勒斯试着动了动身子，这才发现自己的手被人压住了，始作俑者趴在他床边睡得正熟，高大的身子蜷成一团，一双长腿以看上去不怎么舒适的姿势弯折，大半个脑袋埋进了膝盖里。他紧紧握着他的手，绵长均匀的呼吸悉数打在他手背上。稍微有点欠打理的黑发顺着鼻梁的弧线垂下来，遮住在那之下随着眼睑微微颤动的长睫。

雷古勒斯放弃了把手抽出来的想法，重新闭上眼睛，如果能在天堂看见西里斯，他简直都不知道这是幸运还是不幸了。


	6. Chapter 6

西里斯站在病房的门口，他刚把手放在门把上，门就从里面自动打开了，他和邓布利多蓬松的白胡子撞了个满怀。老人一只手拿着雷古勒斯带回来的那个挂坠盒，另一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好好照顾你弟弟吧，他是个好孩子。”

西里斯又深呼吸了一下才推开门，雷古勒斯坐在病床上，半低着头，十根苍白的手指松松搭在膝盖上，他过长的前发和鬓角垂下来，将大半张脸埋在灯光投下的阴影里，从西里斯的角度看不见他的表情。他酝酿了许多话要问他，你是什么时候，又是为什么开始反抗伏地魔的，你怎么调查到那个山洞的，你之前做的事和这个有关吗，你——你怎么不肯告诉我，但当他看到雷古勒斯时，这些话语争先恐后地涌到他的喉咙口卡在一起，却一个字都蹦不出来。他缓慢地回想着关于雷古勒斯的所有事情，印象里的雷古勒斯被时光掰断成两片，一片是他离家出走之前背后那个安静的影子，另一片则上周被他按在了墙上，用毫无生气的声音让他放开自己。无论是哪一个雷古勒斯，都无法令他将其和眼前的雷古勒斯联系在一起。这个雷古勒斯像是烟雾做成的，缥缈、不安定，仿佛如果他不去干涉其存在的话随时都会消失无踪。

“你跟邓布利多都说了什么？”

他在一万句开场白中选了最无意义的一句，纵然他有种直觉雷古勒斯不会同他透露他跟邓布利多谈话里的任何一丝信息，他想要告诉他又何必等到现在。雷古勒斯从很早以前就不肯跟他分享心里的想法了，斯莱特林，他像个斯莱特林一样将总是将秘密和情绪揣在心里，又或许正是分院造就了他这种性格。

雷古勒斯转过头看了他一眼，如他所料地轻描淡写将话揭了过去：“没什么，交换一下情报罢了。”

他不信任他。

意识到这一点的西里斯心仿佛也沉进了水底，如果不是命运以最不可思议的方式教他们重逢，是不是雷古勒斯现在已经带着他那个秘密在人间消失无踪？死亡犹如一条线索将所有的事情串联起来，没有抵抗他魔咒的雷古勒斯，一直在逃避他的雷古勒斯，往湖底跌落的雷古勒斯，难道死亡才是他所一直渴求的东西吗？西里斯突兀地想起战时曾听到过的某些传言，他是在等待某个理由，能将他名正言顺地送入死亡的怀抱？

他走上前去，紧紧抓住雷古勒斯的一条胳膊，宽大的病服顺着他的动作滑落，他前臂上青色的血管、结痂的伤疤和褪了色的黑魔印记如三条蜿蜒的蛇扭曲在一起。雷古勒斯的胳膊很细，被他捏在手里几乎能感受到桡骨和尺骨间的缝隙。雷古勒斯被他吓了一跳，抬起脸注视着他，眉毛蹙在一起。

“你不准死。”他说。这话前言不搭后语，但他知道雷古勒斯一定能明白他在说什么。

“为什么不？”沉默许久之后，雷古勒斯开口，“每个人都会死。你难道没有抱着会死的觉悟去对抗他？”

“那不一样。”西里斯斩钉截铁地说。

“究竟是哪里不一样？”西里斯没有回答，于是他垂下眼，自然地转换了话题，“……那时候，你是怎么找到我的？”

“邓布利多没有告诉你吗？是他给我写信说，你之前屡次潜入霍格沃茨的图书馆禁书区，所以他让我在你出门的时候一定要跟着你。”

“那你为什么要救我？如果你相信了那个人说的，我在复活黑魔王的事情，那时候就该放任我……”

“——听着，雷古勒斯，”西里斯长长吸一口气，他一只手按在腰侧，也偏过头去不再看他，而是注视着窗外一墙之隔的麻瓜世界人来人往，“我的任务是搞清楚都发生了什么，在了解事件的全貌之前我不会放任一个重要的证人就这么带着证据一起消失；况且，如果我真的有冷血无情到能看着你去死，那恐怕你根本活不到进阿兹卡班。”

我不想让你死。这是他没说出口的话。

“是吗。”雷古勒斯喃喃道，他似乎是模糊地叹息了一声，拿过床头盛装着魔药的玻璃瓶，无色透明的液体被抿入他薄红的唇线，随着喉结的滚动落向更深处去。

过了很久很久，他才重新开口，声音轻得仿佛一个小心翼翼的祈求：“西里斯，我想回家。”

西里斯带着雷古勒斯回到格里莫广场十二号。其实雷古勒斯的伤势，以及在山洞里喝掉魔药所留下的后遗症都还没有好，雷古勒斯的主治疗师拒绝他的出院，但西里斯仍旧带着他偷偷溜了出去，凭他从校园时代积累起的冒险经验这简直是轻而易举的事情。他抬头望向熟悉而陌生的大门，他十六岁从里面推开这扇门的时候从未想过自己有一天还会回到这里。

他在自己曾经的房间住下来。事实上没有了奥赖恩和沃尔布加的房子仍旧不能令他感到舒适多少，腐朽的回忆早已经浸入这栋房子的每一处，他在抚摸红色墙纸上一个细小的裂隙时都能想起自己曾经站在这里和沃尔布加大声争吵，这是她试图用魔咒将他那些叛逆的证据一一粉碎时留下的痕迹。但是他得知克利切也不在，他不能留下雷古勒斯一个人在这儿。说是与生俱来的控制欲也好其它的也罢，他不让雷古勒斯离开他的视线。他不敢想象自己如果再度离开这个家他——他们都会变成什么样，当他们还被浸泡于羊水中时，灵魂早就像脐带一样扭结悬挂在房梁上，无论他们走多远，诅咒都会宛如阴影一般自他们足下生出，伴随他们的行路直到生命尽头。

雷古勒斯对他的决定不置可否，他一天之中的大部分时间都呆在自己的房间里，只有在饭点的时候才出现在一楼的餐厅。西里斯每周定期去圣芒戈三次，给雷古勒斯带回他的治疗魔药，雷古勒斯不喜欢喝药，即便它没有什么特殊的难闻气味他依旧抗拒，西里斯猜想那是因为他们小时候一旦生病，父母便会用失落的语气抱怨他们两个一点都不像巫师的孩子。他在抓到雷古勒斯某次悄悄把魔药倒掉之后，他再喝药时西里斯就会站在旁边看着他，直到他喝得一滴不剩。雷古勒斯乖乖地顺从，他和他不一样，如果不算他们年少冲动之下的几次吵架，他这辈子似乎除了伏地魔还没有认真地反抗过谁。西里斯尝试着像十年前他们还没有彼此反目的时候那样对待雷古勒斯，但他并不知道时至今日他们的关系究竟还有没有修复的可能。

夜晚对他们两个都显得过分漫长。西里斯夜半从接踵而至的噩梦里惊醒，他的第一反应就是抓过枕头底下的魔杖，枕戈待旦是经历过战争的人们落下的通病，毕竟谁也不知道在睡得正香的时候伏地魔会不会带着几个食死徒来敲你的房门。他听到隔壁的房间传来同样的呻吟，然后再也没有了睡过去的心思，只能睁着眼睛，在隔壁的动静里翻来覆去一直到天明。长时间缺乏休息令他的脾气变得暴躁，在他第三次从浓稠的夜色里满头大汗地醒来时，他终于无法忍耐地走到隔壁，无视了门上挂的牌子一脚踹开房门，雷古勒斯蜷缩在他绿色的被子里，整张脸纠成一团，口中发出一些模糊的呓语，他从他仅仅阖上一半的眼睑缝隙之间看到他的灰眼珠在快速转动。西里斯站着听了一会儿，不能从那些零碎的单词里拼凑出任何有用的信息。于是他把雷古勒斯摇醒，像提一只兔子那样揪着他的衣领把他连拉带拽塞进自己房间的床上，雷古勒斯还因为梦境残留而迷离的双眼疑惑地眨动几下。

“睡觉。”他说，把雷古勒斯的脑袋按在枕头上，然后钻进另一边的被窝，将胳膊绕过他弟弟的身体。雷古勒斯的心跳隔着两层薄薄的睡衣传过来，这不是梦，他还活着。他们都还活着。

他闭上眼睛，转瞬之间就进入了深沉的睡眠。

在这以后他们每夜都挤在一起，纵使一张为青少年设计的单人床对于两个成年男人显得过于狭窄，但西里斯睡得比从前任何一段时间都要安稳，雷古勒斯大概睡眠质量也不错，至少西里斯每天早起上班的时候都得费点力气把自己的衣角从他熟睡的弟弟那里拽出来。他以为一切的事情都在慢慢变好。

雷古勒斯的身体也不再像刚出院时虚弱，上个周末他清理储物间里那些乱七八糟的黑魔法收藏品时找出了两把旧扫帚，他们两个还骑着它在花园里像小时候那样打了一场迷你魁地奇，雷古勒斯在抓住金色飞贼的时候难得地笑出了声。唯一的不愉快可能是沃尔布加从约克郡寄了信来问雷古勒斯的近况，西里斯不无遗憾地想她竟然还活着，并且雷古勒斯拒绝向他透露他给沃尔布加的回信里都写了些什么。

或许自己的小公寓收拾一下也能住得下两个人，西里斯一边想着，一边不自觉地加快了脚步。第三份逮捕令终于让他成功地把那个男人送进了阿兹卡班，他认为雷古勒斯应该会很乐意听到这个消息。

他听见一楼的地板下面传来嘈杂的声音，难道是雷古勒斯在试图做饭？委实说他不太能想象那个画面。西里斯推开厨房的门，却看见雷古勒斯惊慌失措地站在水池旁，手里还拿着一柄剔骨刀，他的袖子被卷到小臂，露出来的黑魔标记上血迹斑驳。

“雷古勒斯，怎么回事？”

“我、我不想再留着它了……”雷古勒斯嗫嚅道，纵使他也知道黑魔王的标记是烙印在灵魂上的，单纯损毁皮肤并不能抹去它。

他皱起眉，走过去想要夺下雷古勒斯手里的刀，却遭到了前所未有的激烈反抗。雷古勒斯紧紧握着刀柄，不让他掰开自己的手指。争执中锋利的刀刃不慎划开他的掌心，西里斯嘶一声倒吸一口冷气，反射性地松开手，血珠顺着刀刃蜿蜒，和雷古勒斯的不分彼此融合在一起沉沉坠落。

刀掉在地上。雷古勒斯不可置信地看着西里斯掌间横亘的那道伤口，他的瞳孔紧缩，呼吸急促，嘴唇颤抖着，半天无法讲出一句完整的话。

“西里斯……我……我不是……”

“够了。”

西里斯没有再给他说话的机会，他用那只受伤的手狠狠钳住他的下巴，低头吻了下去。


	7. Chapter 7


    食死徒的集会在莱斯特兰奇家的庄园。黑魔王带着他的下属们围成一圈，人人都身穿黑色长袍，中间是他们的“战利品”——里面是几个麻瓜和泥巴种，他们模仿中世纪麻瓜们对待女巫的手段，被扒光了绑在十字架上，黑魔王从下面点了火，火焰能灼伤他们的皮肤，却不会就这么轻易地烧死他们，那是麻瓜们粗劣的手段，巫师有更加体面的方式夺去人的生命。
    
    “阿瓦达索命！”
    
    随着绿光和咒语的响起，方才还在哭喊的俘虏们一个个没了声音。人群中爆发出一阵又一阵的欢呼，贝拉特里克斯像个小姑娘一样娇俏地笑了，挥舞着手里的魔杖，痴迷地望向立于她身前半步的黑魔王。很快就剩下最后一个人了，马琳·麦金农，她是凤凰社的成员，曾经打伤了他们不少同伴，黑魔王在某个月黑风高的夜晚踏进她家门，在她眼前一个一个杀掉了她全家。她则被关起来当做食死徒们不可饶恕咒的活标本一直到今天，然而无论是怎样的折磨，都未能削减她半分锐气，但凡有意识的时候，她必定会在牢房里高声咒骂黑魔王和他的走狗们，隔着一层楼也能听见她的声音。
    
    然而今天是最后一次了，在食死徒集会里被当做战利品杀鸡儆猴的人，没有一个能活着离开庄园的大门。黑魔王伸出一只手，平息嘈杂的人声。他走到她跟前，告诉她他十分仁慈地给了她一句遗言的时间。
    
    她用几乎能够撕破声带一般的声音冲他喊道：“人面兽心的魔头，会有人给我报仇的，你早晚有一天会跟你的走狗一起下地狱！”
    
    方才安静的人群瞬间又沸腾了起来，有几个人大声地骂她“泥巴种”和“下贱”，更多的人则是在嘲笑，在他们看来她所谓的凤凰社犹如蚍蜉撼树，仅凭那么一点点人就妄想着动摇他们的根基。黑魔王的魔杖已经抬了起来，就在这时贝拉一只手小心翼翼地拉住他的袖子，另一只手则伸到背后，使劲儿把雷古勒斯从人群中拽了出来，她有些讨好地道：“这种肮脏的婊子不能脏了您的手，我相信我的堂弟愿意代劳。”
    	
    她在背后悄悄推了一把雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯知道她是在为自己好，在这种大会上表现一番无疑是让布莱克家能更稳地在黑魔王这里立稳脚跟，然而……无论如何，他已经站在众目睽睽之下，只能硬着头皮，把捏到发白的指关节藏进袖子里。
    
    “我的荣幸，主人。”
    
    黑魔王狭长的双眼在她和雷古勒斯之间来回打量，最终退了半步让雷古勒斯上前，算是一种默许。雷古勒斯站在十字架前面，有些不敢抬头看她伤痕累累的身体。他倒也不是没有用过索命咒，毕竟不可饶恕咒是成为食死徒的基本功之一；然而他练习的对象是墙角冒出的野草和拜托克利切给他抓回来的几只狐媚子，甚至连兔子都没试过，如今要对着一个人使出咒语，他根本不知道自己究竟能做到什么程度。
    
    “阿瓦达索命。”
    
    一道绿光击中她的身体，却没能得到他想要的效果，她咳嗽了两声，吐出一口血，嘲讽地看着雷古勒斯，嚷嚷得更大声了：“哈，你们一个个平常折磨人得那么开心，真的要杀人却只能做到这种程度！有本事把我放下来跟你决斗，看看倒在地上的究竟会是谁！”
    
    雷古勒斯咬住下唇，他甚至能听到身后传来零零碎碎的嘘声，贝拉也用怨怼的目光盯着他，如果他让她在黑魔王那里丢了面子，她肯定不会放过自己。他强迫自己沉住气，抬起脸来直视着她：“你尽可以试试。”
    
    她连绵不绝的咒骂和嘲笑在看到他的脸时中断了一瞬间：“……你是雷古勒斯·布莱克，西里斯的弟弟？”
    
    雷古勒斯没想到能在这里听到西里斯的名字，惊讶过后他很快冷静下来，她既然是凤凰社的成员，那么认识他哥哥也就没有什么奇怪的了。只是在这个时候被人点出布莱克家的长子是个纯血统的异类绝非什么令人高兴的事，雷古勒斯能感到黑魔王的目光向他投来，化成一道带毒的利箭，令他如芒在背。偏偏面前的女人还像是不放过他似的，继续说了下去：
    
    “西里斯告诉我他有个弟弟，十六岁就自己跪下来给人当仆人使唤，我起初还不信，没想到竟是真的。他还说家里人都认为你比他优秀得多，要我看，你连他一根头发丝都比不上——”
    
    “阿瓦达索命”
    
    她没能说完剩下的话，雷古勒斯手腕抖动，一道索命咒精准地没入了她的胸膛。他站在那里，剧烈地喘息着，心脏的搏动拍击着他的鼓膜，夺去他所有的听觉，连由黑魔王带头的鼓掌和接踵而至人群如山的欢呼都充耳不闻。他想，他确实比不上他的哥哥，这一点已经在刚才的事实里证明了。
    
    ——索命咒之所以能成功，是因为至少有那么一瞬间，他是真的想杀了她的。
    
    后来他在食死徒的集会上遇见西里斯，又想起她临终的评价来。他想，是啊，我是个再标准不过的食死徒，冷血、无情，可以为了自己利益毫无顾忌地夺去不相干者的生命，那么他又如何呢？他是个连自己的家人都能抛弃的人，难道会因为敌人和自己血脉相连而保留一份不必要的温情？于是他对着西里斯故意讲出那些话，他在心里同死者打了一个赌，赌注是他的命。倘若他能从西里斯的魔杖下面活下来，就承认她是对的，然后试着拿这条命去反抗一些看似不可能反抗的东西吧。
    
    他赌输了，也赌赢了。
    
    雷古勒斯不记得他们是怎么从地下的厨房一路辗转到五楼西里斯的卧室了。血沿着他们的足迹滴滴答答淌了一路，被毛绒地毯吸收，留下了比格兰芬多的红色更深一点的印痕。他因为这个吻而窒息，这令他回忆起溺水的感觉来，但他仍旧不愿意放开西里斯，他是他一切痛苦的源头，亦是唯一能拯救他的那根浮木。
    
    从生理上来说，他们两个这时候需要的是止血剂，是绷带，是一人一瓶白鲜香精，然而雷古勒斯知道他真正需要的是什么。他需要一个吻，需要一场性爱，需要一切能将他们的身体和心灵连接起来的方式，他需要西里斯用自己的存在覆盖掉他蔓生荒草的内心；对他们来说温柔从来都不是疗伤剂，能对抗一种激烈的感情的只有另一种更激烈的感情。
    
    他用舌头舔舐他哥哥掌心的伤痕，啜饮其中渗出来的血液，而西里斯的嘴唇则在他的手臂上逡巡，牙齿陷入刀刃划开的裂口中去，疼痛令他落泪，却比任何时候都要安心。他们接吻，将口腔里对方的血还给彼此。血液和唾液交融，然后随着吞咽的动作进入胃里。这也代表着某种联系，他们的身体里存在着对方的东西。但是远远不够，还有更多、更多可以做的——
    
    雷古勒斯把西里斯推倒，解开他的裤子含住伏在他两腿之间的东西。阴茎被柔软而温暖的口腔包裹，刺激之下很快勃起，一直涨大到对他来说吞咽有点困难的程度。他看到西里斯皱了皱眉，似乎想说什么，但最终所发出的也只有渐渐粗重的喘息。有些答案没有必要知道，所以有些问题也没有必要提起。你给我更多，我也给你更多。他试着收缩喉咙给予他更强烈的刺激，并且成功地听到一声他哥哥压抑不住的呻吟，他的手按在他脑袋上，压了一下又很快放开。
    
    “够了。”他哑着声音说。
    
    雷古勒斯被他拎起来靠在自己怀里，他的伤口已经不再渗血了，西里斯用受伤的那只手揽住他，没受伤的手则撩开他的衣服，把两个人的阴茎并在一起揉搓。雷古勒斯闭上眼睛，让快感和呼吸的热气一道随着鼻翼扑扇而出。差不多了，他骑在西里斯身上，将他的阴茎一寸寸楔进自己身体内。男人的身体不是用来做这种事的，某种程度上他得感谢先前的经验才让自己不至于受伤——其实就算是受伤也没有什么关系，他已经不怕受更多的伤了。他一口气坐到最底，发出长长一声喟叹，然后感到西里斯扣紧他的手指。血脉的搏动隔着一层温热的皮肤传来。
    
    吻我，他说，然后不等对方回答就覆上了他的唇。男人之间不该做这些、兄弟之间不该做这些，然而那又如何？他连该为什么活着，又该为什么而死的问题都没有搞清楚，哪有心思去管他人的诽谤和毁誉？雷古勒斯，快逃，快逃，西里斯抓住了他，带我离开，带你离开，他牵着他逃离格里莫广场，逃离伦敦阴雨连绵的灰色天空，逃离霍格沃茨特快汽笛的回音，逃到世界的尽头，做浩瀚银河中两颗最自由的星。
    
    我们会是彼此的伴星，他听到耳畔传来细小的嗡鸣。
    
    星辰总以恒定的轨迹运行，不能靠得太近也不能离得太远，离得太远会失去引力而脱轨，靠得太近则会因为致命的吸引而坠毁。但他们现在就靠得太近了：星星互相挤压，碰撞，摩擦，雷古勒斯感到自己的体内迸溅出熔岩和火星，滚烫到连生铁都能化成蒸汽，快感坍缩成一个质点，将他拽进无边无际的黑暗里去。
    
    抓住我，抓住我，哥哥，他喊，别留下我一个人，我不想一个人！
    
    雷古勒斯跌落在柔软的被单上，深红色布料上沾满血液与体液，然后在清理咒的光芒中消失得无影无踪，干草和阳光的味道重新包裹住他。西里斯背对着他，于是他便用指尖去描摹他肩胛骨的轮廓，指甲在凸起的地方留下一道并不明显的白色压痕。
    
    他用哭泣的声音向他讲述自己的回忆，而讲到最后他也真的哭了出来，泪水沿着他脸颊滚落，浸入他们紧紧相贴的伤口之中。
    
    “一开始，没有想过要杀人……但是，到后面，我……”
    
    西里斯转过来，他把两只手搭在他的肩膀上，沉默了很久，才缓缓地开口：“抱歉，雷古勒斯，我没有资格原谅你。任何活着的人都没有资格代替她原谅你。但是……如果你愿意的话，去墓前献一束花吧。”
    
    
    人类都是任性而自我中心的生物。在死神前来讨要祭品时争着献上自己，无非是不想成为被留下来的那个。生的痛苦超越了死的痛苦，却依旧有那么多人会拼命挣扎着活下去——
    
    **_——你会为了什么而死，又会为了什么活着？_**
    
    
    “为我活着，雷古勒斯。在你找到新的生存意义以前，就当作是为我活着好了：如果你对伏地魔的恨能让你甘愿选择去死，那我会给你比憎恨还要激烈的爱让你活下去。我需要你，你也需要我。”
    
    他用吻拢住他眼角的泪珠，如同拢住长夜里一颗孤寂的星。


	8. Chapter 8

雷古勒斯刚要睡下，却被一阵敲门声吵醒。卧室的门吱呀开了一道小缝，金发的小姑娘赤着脚踩在地上，用一双怯生生的海蓝色眼睛自黑暗中望向他。

“玛丽安娜，怎么了？”

“雷古勒斯，我……”她脆生生的声音里仍旧带着一份疏离，“我睡不着，这儿好大，好黑，我害怕。”

雷古勒斯在心里叹息一声。玛丽安娜是他偶然中在一家麻瓜孤儿院里遇见的，她父母是麻瓜出身的巫师，两个人都死在伏地魔的手下。战后没有亲戚愿意接收她，于是魔法部便把她送到了麻瓜孤儿院。她因为觉醒魔法能力而成为异类，在孤儿院总受同龄孩子的欺负，雷古勒斯便商量着跟西里斯收养她。西里斯因为哈利出生的缘故，觉醒了某些对小孩子的过度溺爱属性，雷古勒斯连领养手续都没办完他就已经欢天喜地地抱着一大堆儿童用品开始装点格里莫广场十二号的卧室。

雷古勒斯领着她回了家，玛丽安娜是个内敛安静的孩子，平常不太爱说话，对他们两个都还有点儿认生——但是她却很喜欢西里斯的阿尼马格斯形态，但凡西里斯回家总是用央求的眼神看着他，想和他一起玩狗狗接飞盘的游戏。

雷古勒斯坐起来，把被子掀开一块，轻轻拍了拍床铺，尽可能将语气放得温柔一些：“没关系，害怕的话和我一起睡，好吗？”

小姑娘无言地点了点头爬上床，在雷古勒斯身畔躺下来，被子一直盖到眼睛下面。雷古勒斯拿过床头的魔杖挥了挥，壁灯在两个人头顶亮起暖橙色的光。雷古勒斯又将光调暗了一点儿，用手指梳理过她麦浪般的长发，道：“我给你讲个睡前故事好不好，你想听什么？”

“白雪公主，妈妈以前给我讲过白雪公主的故事。”从被子下面传来闷闷的声音，她大概是又想起妈妈了。

“白……什么？”雷古勒斯无语凝噎，虽然讲故事是他提出来的，但是他所知的、小孩子的睡前故事仅限于诗翁彼豆故事集里的内容，至于麻瓜的童话，他是连名字听都没听过的。他拖长了声音，有些为难地道：“不好意思，玛丽安娜，我——我没听过你说的故事，要不要换一个，我给你讲死神与三兄弟的故事？”

被子底下又传来一声不情愿的支吾。

就在这时，卧室的门被推开，西里斯的身影出现在门口。他看见躺在床上的雷古勒斯，刚想说些什么，雷古勒斯赶紧将一根食指竖在唇边，另一只手指了指床上的玛丽安娜。于是西里斯顺从地压低了声音问道：“睡着了吗？”

雷古勒斯摇了摇头，他突然想起他哥哥无论是从前还是现在，和麻瓜世界的联系都要比他紧密得多，说不定他会读过麻瓜的童话，于是连忙问道：“西里斯，你听过白雪公主的故事吗？”

“……什么雪？”一看西里斯疑惑地偏过头，雷古勒斯便知道他也指望不上了。他解释道：“白雪公主，一个麻瓜的童话故事，玛丽安娜想听。”

“那可真不巧，我也没听过。”西里斯脱下长袍换了睡衣，也躺到床的另一边来，他摸了摸玛丽安娜露在外面的半个脑袋，道：“没关系，玛丽安娜，等到周末我带你去街对面的那家书店，那儿一定有你想要的。至于现在，就先让我给你讲个巫师的故事替代好不好？”

玛丽安娜思考了一会儿：“我想要大脚板陪我去。”

雷古勒斯没忍住笑出了声，换来他哥哥不怎么友善的一瞥。然后，西里斯的声音，低低地在房间里回荡：

“在很久很久以前，有一个遥远的国度，里面住着一位小王子。小王子生得十分美丽，他发间的光泽宛如东方的绸缎一般流丽，而眼眸比月光石还要闪耀。他的皮肤白皙得像是新雪堆成的。最昂贵的珍珠和碧绿的玛瑙镶嵌在他的王冠上，炫目得教人无法直视，却又不忍心将目光从他身上移开。”

雷古勒斯打断他：“我怎么从来没有听过这个故事。”

“因为是我现编的。好了，小王子是这个国家未来的主人，所有人都以为他会接过他父亲的权杖，成为下一任国王。然而天有不测风云，在王国边境的海岸线上，出现了一群海盗。这些海盗从来不会欺侮勤恳劳动的渔夫和水手，而只对付那些搜刮民脂民膏，用来填充自己金库的官员。他们将抢来的钱财分发给穷苦的百姓，因此人民都歌颂他们的事迹。只有那些受到了损失的官员对他们恨得牙痒痒，他们联名向国王上书，请求他派出军队惩治这群兴风作浪的海盗。国王是个懦弱无能的人，也没有什么带兵打仗的才能，他训练的军队在与海盗的战争中不堪一击。国王十分羞愧，不肯再出面，于是派小王子前去跟海盗交涉和谈。”

玛丽安娜毕竟是个女孩子，对这个故事里出现的全是男人有些不满：“难道这个国家里没有公主吗？”

雷古勒斯也提出质疑：“我听到现在，都没有发现这个故事和巫师有什么关系。”

西里斯停顿了一下：“好吧，这个国家虽然没有公主，但是有一位王后。她可不是什么好人，她是个女巫。虽然不是麻瓜故事里面的那种邪恶的老太婆，但她的脾气十分暴躁，心肠也很坏。我们还是不提她了。

“小王子来到海边的港口，海盗们的船就停泊在这儿。那是一艘十分气派的大船，橡木做的桅杆高耸入云，缆绳拉着白帆被风鼓起，远远望去宛如海鸟张开的双翼。他和随从的大臣们登上帆船，看见海盗们在甲板上铺开筵席，波斯精工的织毯上摆满了瓜果和美酒欢迎他们。然而谁都没有心思享用这场盛宴，十几双瞪得大大的眼睛直直地望向主人的位置——那里坐着的竟然是数年前离家出走，之后便一直杳无音信的大王子。”

玛丽安娜小声嘀咕道：“为什么又是王子……”

雷古勒斯当然知道为什么，但是那又是另一个故事了，况且它也不太适合让小孩子在睡前听。于是作为代替，他轻轻咳嗽了几下，倒要听听西里斯还能编出什么来。

“小王子之所以被称为小王子，当然是因为他还有一个哥哥。他的哥哥曾经是这个国家的大王子，但是他厌恶国王和王后只顾着享乐，丝毫不关心国家疾苦的做法，在很年轻的时候就离开了家。一别经年，谁都没有想到他竟摇身一变成了海盗，大摇大摆地回来了。大王子和小王子长得十分相似，但却比他的弟弟还要英俊——”

雷古勒斯静静地瞟了他一眼。

“若说小王子是用金玉和珠宝堆砌装点的、笼中的夜莺，那么大王子则是于荆棘丛中放歌的刺鸟。海上的烈日为他的皮肤涂抹上一层橄榄色，高挺的鼻梁之上留有不知哪场战争遗赠予他的伤疤。他的外套上拿金线刺绣狮子的图案，领口的饰扣是一枚鸽血石，饱满的红色宛如石榴籽般鲜艳欲滴。小王子在最远端坐下来，他的目光隔着一整条长桌同大王子在空中相遇。

“小王子说：‘那么，海盗团的首领啊，究竟要什么代价你才会离开我们的国家呢？’  
“大王子竖起两根手指：‘我只有两个条件。第一，我要国王和王后做出保证，他们再也不会放任贵族欺压百姓。’  
“小王子点头道：‘这我完全可以代替父王答应你。那么，第二个条件是什么？’  
“大王子说道：‘第二个条件，我想要一件宝物。’

“他的目光停落在小王子的身上。小王子有些诧异，他不知道自己身上究竟有什么值得被拿来和整个国家的命运相提并论的宝物。忽然，他意识到了什么，用手将黑发间的王冠取下来，纯银的王冠上珍珠如同繁星一般，簇拥着正中间翡翠色的玛瑙石。  
“小王子问道：‘你想要这个吗？你想要回来，继承这个国家的王位？’  
“大王子大笑起来：‘当然不是！它只是几颗破珠子而已，我想要的是它的主人。只有他才是我的宝物。’

“随侍在小王子身边的大臣们都窃窃私语起来。这个皇家的叛徒自己离开不够，竟然还想把他们国家唯一的继承人拐走？其中有一些人愤怒地咒骂大王子，但是大王子手下的海盗拔出刀和火炮来，把反对者悉数赶了下船。  
“于是大王子带着小王子离开了这个国家，他们的帆船乘着海浪，追逐朝阳在天际绘成的瑰丽金线。他们穿梭在大陆之间，又跨越世界上的每一片海洋，将冒险的故事一直谱写到世界尽头——我讲完啦，怎么样？”

雷古勒斯毫不客气地给予评价：“不怎么样。无论是大王子也好，小王子也好，他们就这样跑掉，难道治理国家不应该是他们的责任吗——对不对，玛丽安娜？”

没有人回答他。玛丽安娜早在西里斯讲故事的时候，就已经沉沉地睡过去了。西里斯熄灭了房间里唯一的一点光源，在黑暗中弯下身，吻了吻她蜜糖般的卷发：“晚安，玛丽安娜。”

然后，他探过身来，隔着熟睡的小姑娘吻上雷古勒斯的嘴唇，他们的十指在枕头的缝隙之间交缠，如锁与锁扣般紧密相合。

“——晚安，雷古勒斯。”


End file.
